Tiempo
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Odio al tiempo. Es extraño, porque antes no me detenía a pensar en esto -comenzó, permitiendo que su mirada divagara en el océano infinito que tenía delante, debajo de ellos- pero... Siento que va demasiado rápido. Me gusta porque así puedo hacer muchas cosas contigo y pasar de todo a tu lado, pero me molesta porque siento que se va a acabar muy pronto.


**_Antes de comenzar debo aclarar por si no es lo suficientemente obvio, que Vocaloid no me pertenece, así como absolutamente ninguno de sus personajes ni derivados y esto sólo es un one-shot escrito y publicado únicamente con fines de entretenimiento._**

* * *

Los amigos de Gakupo lograron recordar hacerle una pequeña fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños, más que nada por la insistencia de su novia que cada día atocigaba a todos con mensajes y llamadas para insistir con lo que cada quién debía llevar a su casa y organizar todo.

Unos días antes ella le envió a él un mensaje pidiéndole que fuera a su casa el Domingo, alegando simple y sencillamente que tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

Así pues, a pesar de que el samurái estaba agotado luego de sus entrenamientos y ensayos vocales, se dio el tiempo de ir a la casa de su princesa a saludarla un momento siendo enormemente sorprendido al ver ahí a muchas de las personas más cercanas a él.

Evidentemente había olvidado su propio cumpleaños una vez más, cosa que a nadie le pareció extraña pero que a Rin le hizo mucha gracia.

Bailaron, comieron muchísimo y bebieron aún más -aunque claro, Rin no pudo beber por ser menor, por lo que Gakupo intentó evitar el alcohol lo más que le era posible. Su mayor inspiración para lograrlo fue ver a Meiko dando rienda suelta a sus vicios con sus cambios de humor tan drásticos pasando de la nada de ser dulce y tierna a ser una loca maniaca con todos. Definitivamente él no quería terminar así en la fiesta que Rin le había hecho-; el pelivioleta recibió varios regalos y muchas palabras bonitas de parte de sus amigos y no tan amigos, quienes estaban ahí sólo por quedar bien.

Finalmente, ya cuando todo estaba por terminar fue cuando la rubia le hizo notar la hora.

¡Casi 5:00 a.m! ¡Habían pasado toda la noche ahí!

Intentó disculparse con ella por todas las molestias pero Rin con mucha calma le dijo que no importaba, que en realidad le enorgullecía bastante ver lo mucho que se había divertido por tanto tiempo. Luego, al ver que ya sólo quedaban un par de amigos suyos dormidos en los sillones y que habían pasado a ser poco menos que bultos debido a la borrachera, la chica le pidió salir a ver el amanecer juntos.

Así pues, salieron bastante ligeros sin siquiera preocuparse porque alguien pudiera hacer algún daño en la casa de la joven. Después de todo, Luka y Haku ya estaban inconscientes en la sala, igual que Kaito. Aunque ellas eran las más agresivas, seguramente el mini coma en el que estaban no las dejaría hacer más destrozos que vomitar en la alfombra. _¿Qué más da?_

Se dirigieron a un acantilado sobre el puerto, bastante cercano al lugar de la agónica celebración y no tardaron en hallar una banca en la que se acomodaron como muchas otras veces antes a distintas horas.

No era la primera vez que hacían eso, por lo que el prolongado silencio que creció entre ellos no fue para nada incómodo.

Gakupo se sentía dichoso de tener a alguien que se preocupada tanto por él de manera genuina y no dudara en demostrarlo en ningún momento, ni siquiera con algo tan simple como evitarle pasar otro cumpleaños sólo. Tan se sentía así que se perdió completamente en sus pensamientos abrazado simplemente al pequeño cuerpo de su Kagamine que se sobresaltó al escucharla hablar de pronto.

\- No me gusta el tiempo.

\- Uh... ¿Qué? -dijo soltándola para poder ver su rostro- ¿Tienes frío? Si quieres puedo... -procedió a quitarse parte de su indumentaria para ponérsela encima, pero ella lo detuvo con una sonrisa que aunque denotaba que intentaba parecer alegre estaba plagada de preocupación.

\- No te preocupes Gaku. No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces qué sucede?

\- Estoy triste. Es que... No sé. Odio al tiempo. Es extraño, porque antes no me detenía a pensar en esto -comenzó, permitiendo que su mirada divagara en el océano infinito que tenía delante, debajo de ellos- pero... Siento que va demasiado rápido. Me gusta porque así puedo hacer muchas cosas contigo y pasar de todo a tu lado, pero me molesta porque siento que se va a acabar muy pronto. Es como que... Como cuando estás en mi casa pero te tienes que ir y parece que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. O cuando descansas en mis piernas cuando estás cansado pero cuando te levantas parece que sigues igual porque no has reposado suficiente... Simplemente siento que se nos va a terminar demasiado rápido y antes de que nos demos cuenta habrán pasado muchas décadas y nuestras vidas se marchitarán y... -su voz comenzó a cortarse, en tanto que ella misma tropezaba con sus últimas palabras.

\- Rin, cálmate. -dijo pasando un brazo por su espalda e inclinándose más hacia ella- Regresemos a tu casa.

\- No, estoy bien. Lo siento. -poco a poco su voz volvió a ser más o menos la misma- Sólo que... Tal vez sólo estoy un poco muy sentimental, no importa.

\- Pero, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

\- Me da miedo lo que vaya a pasar después. Me da miedo que el tiempo sea aún más injusto de lo que ha sido hasta ahora y decida que nuestra relación no merece durar más. Que por alguna razón peleemos o dejemos de estar juntos o que el cariño se nos acabe. Quiero decir, aún te amo, ¿Pero y si ese amor se acaba? ¿Y si pasa demasiado pronto? O peor aún, que tu tiempo se acabe y algo malo te pase. Algo que te separe de mí, o a mí de ti.

En este punto Rin bajó la mirada posándola en sus propios zapatos negros realmente absorta en sus pensamientos. Gakupo no sabía qué decir. No era necesario más que darle una simple hojeada rápida a su rostro para darse cuenta de que acababa de hablar desde su corazón y no eran sólo palabras echadas a la ligera. Probablemente esas preocupaciones habían estado atormentándola durante días o hasta semanas, y probablemente era la primera vez que las dejaba salir con esa libertad.

Después de todo, Rin no es de la clase de chicas que le cuentan esa clase de cosas a sus amigas para no hacer que se preocupen y conociendo a su hermano, Len ni siquiera lo entendería.

Le dolió verla así. Dolía en serio.

Por varios minutos se mantuvo en silencio. Por varios minutos, lo único que se escuchaba entre ellos eran los furiosos pero cándidos rugidos del mar y el canto de unas cuantas aves madrugadoras.

Pero no podían permanecer así eternamente, así que finalmente el se forzó a hablar.

\- Realmente me sorprende que digas todas esas cosas, pequeña. De verdad. -ella seguía con la mirada baja- Tienes razón en algo. El tiempo es muy muy caprichoso, pero no necesariamente tiene que condicionar nuestros sentimientos o nuestro carácter. Mira, en todo lo que llevamos juntos nunca he dejado de quererte. Peleamos y discutimos como cualquier pareja y como cualquier persona puede llegar a pelear con un amigo -sonrió sin dejar de mirarla- porque más que mi novia, Rin, eres mi mejor amiga y por eso yo también te amo. Y estoy seguro de que por más días y años que pasen nunca dejaré de amarte a menos que cambies todo eso que me encanta de ti. -al decir eso por fin pudo sentir que las palabras fluían con un poco más de libertad, por lo que pudo animarse a tomar su mano izquierda y hablar mientras le acariciaba los nudillos- Eso te lo puedo prometer. Dudo mucho que en algún momento ese miedo tuyo sea real, porque vales muchísimo para ti. Puedo prometerte que viviré muchos años a tu lado y que cada uno de esos días mi cariño por ti va a permanecer intacto, si no es que se hace mayor. Pero no te puedo prometer una eternidad juntos o una cantidad exacta de años porque en eso yo no tengo control. Sí, el tiempo es caprichoso y puede separarnos cuando menos lo esperemos pero al menos podemos aprovecharlo al máximo mientras aún lo tenemos.

Rin poco a poco se había tranquilizado al escuchar la voz del joven de cabellos violáceos que estaba a su lado, pero sus palabras y el tono en el que surgían con tanta fluidez como si cada una de ellas estuviera inundada de seguridad en sí misma le hizo volver a emocionarse al punto que tuvo que volver a apartarse de la mirada de Gakupo y llevarse las manos a la cara a fin de que él no pudiera ver un par de lágrimas que lograron abrirse paso fuera de su garganta después de tanto tiempo. Pero él no era tan ciego, ni era sordo como para no escuchar sus sollozos ahogados.

\- ¡Rin! Oh, perdóname, lo empeoré, ¿Verdad? Lo siento mucho...

\- No. -se secó las mejillas y se forzó a mirarlo de nuevo- No es eso. Lo que dijiste fue hermoso, nada más.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, no te preocupes. -logró reír- No lo había visto de esa manera, y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me ayuda pensar las cosas así. La verdad no quería decirte porque pensaba que era demasiado estúpido o que podía molestarte o preocuparte, pero es hermoso que lo tomes así.

\- Pues es que realmente no tengo por qué estar enojado -más bien estaba confundido-. Contigo me es muy difícil enojarme.

\- Es que me refería a... Bueno, no. Olvídalo. No importa ahora. Pero igual me sorprende todo lo que dijiste. -sonrió y Gakupo pudo ver que ya estaba volviendo a ser la misma- Por lo general no eres tan bueno con las palabras.

\- Bueno -rió- supongo que debe ser por el alcohol.

\- Puede ser... Pero de todas maneras prefiero que te mantengas sobrio. Mejor tener a mi Gakupo dulce y bobo que a una Meiko en potencia.

Él fue incapaz de reprimir una fuerte carcajada, misma que fue seguida por Rin cubriéndose los labios para no ser tan escandalosa.

\- Pero oye... Hay algo que no me quedó claro. Mencionaste que el tiempo ya había sido injusto. ¿A qué te referías?

\- Ah, eso. Eh... -nerviosa y sin saber cómo decirlo, se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja mientras seguía a un pájaro con la mirada- Es que... Agh. -decidió soltarlo así tal cual y pateó un guijarro, mismo que rodó y corrió hasta que cayó y se perdió para siempre de su vista- Es que me refería a que no es justo que tengamos que estar así... Quiero decir, si estábamos destinados a estar juntos... No necesariamente para toda la vida, sino al menos lo que duremos, eso... Si estábamos destinados a querernos y estar juntos, ¿Por qué nos dio tanta diferencia? ¿Por qué no pude nacer antes para poder ser tan "madura" como tú? -dibujó las comillas en el aire- o ¿Por qué tú no naciste después para que pudiéramos estar juntos en paz sin tener que escondernos aunque no hacemos nada malo ni que nadie nos moleste?... Lo siento. ¿Ves? Sólo tonterías.

Gakupo sonrió de manera genuina.

\- No creo que sean tonterías. Me encanta tu forma de pensar tan tierna, tan tuya. Pero, más que injusto, creo que el tiempo sólo quiso ponernos una prueba. Quizá esta diferencia tan grande entre tú y yo sólo se debe a que tenemos que demostrar que merecemos estar unidos. Además, no le reprocho nada. ¿Sabes por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? -negó con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos algo rojos pero muy abiertos y la mirada perdida en los orbes violeta del joven, que parecían irradiar una emoción tangible.

\- Porque al menos nos hizo vivir en la misma época y el mismo lugar. Debíamos estar juntos, pero no nos lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

Rin enmudeció al instante, perdidas en sus reflexiones. Tanto se había ensimismado en su conversación que ni siquiera notó que el día ya era día hasta que sonrió y dijo finalmente.

\- Qué caprichoso es.

\- Lo sé. -él también sonrió, feliz de ver que su pequeño diamante por fin había vuelto a resplandecer. No pudo evitarlo y se inclinó para besar su frente, lo que ella respondió levantando el rostro par darle total libertad.

Pero no ahí, ni en ese momento. Un beso menos casto habría llamado demasiado la atención, en especial luego de todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí a esa hora.

\- Tengo frío. ¿Podemos volver a mi casa? Si quieres, puedes dormir un rato en mi cuarto. Te colocaré un colchón de dormir junto a mi cama. Que Kaito y todos los demás se queden en la sala.

\- Me parece perfecto. Si es que no nos lo han ganado.

Con eso regresaron y se acomodaron tal como Rin propuso, Rin en su cama y Gakupo cómodamente instalado en una improvisada colchoneta a un lado. Por suerte su habitación estaba intacta porque ella había cerrado la puerta con llave. Después de todo, ya conocía a sus amigos.

Aunque claro, luego de un rato no pudo evitar acomodarse junto a Gakupo en el suelo. « _Dije que dormirías aquí, no que estarías aquí sólo»_ fue lo único que le dijo cuando él quiso protestar.

Al despertar luego de unas horas casi nadie recordó haberlos visto salir, y el mismo Gakupo no recordó del todo su conversación. Pero no importaba.

Porque al menos Rin no podría olvidarla.

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí. Espero de verdad que te haya gustado :)**_

 _ **Sólo me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas. Sé que la escritura es muy pobre y tiene un rito demasiado rápido. Me disculpo por eso. Realmente esto es algo que escribí apenas ayer como a las 4:00 a.m o poco más temprano para conmemorar el aniversario de Gakupo en mi página de facebook. La razón por la que no profundicé en cuanto a la fiesta y muchos otros detalles que podría haber pulido más es que, en sí, lo que a mí me importaba era la conversación que ambos mantienen -a parte de que sólo fui improvisando y todo esto es simplemente la descripción de mi imagen de portada-.**_

 _ **Aún así me gustó tanto el resultado que no pude evitar postearlo aquí también.**_


End file.
